naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginshen Lee
Personality Ginshen has a very different personality from his father in that he seems very reserved and sometimes outright depressing. He seems to always look in the general direction of whoever he speaks to, and never seems to be looking directly at them. He tends to be very distant and does not talk much really try to carry on conversations. He takes his training and missions very seriously and is quickly annoyed when others are not (although he does not voice this due to the fact that he barely ever talks.) The only time he is known to smile is around his parents. At all other times he is shown to be almost expressionless. He responds to almost all questions or orders by gestures like shaking his head or shrugging. This lack of emotion likely stems from the fact that Ginshen was born blind, and had to work incredibly hard in order to make it as a shinobi. Ginshen has a crippling inferiority complex, and it has led to him losing several fights. if he is placed in what he sees as a fight he will lose nayway, he usually puts forth very little effort. He sees no point in draggin on his own defeat. Abilities Taijutsu Having had most of his training done by Rock Lee, Ginshen possesses very great physical skill and capability. He is one of if not the physically strongest and fastest genin without the assistance of chakra. Taijutsu encompasses the majority of his fighting style, making him very powerful in close range combat, but highly vulnerable at long range. His speed compensates, allowing him to close gaps between himself and his opponent very quickly. He is an adamant user of the strong fist fighting style. His stamina is very great due to his hefty conditioning with his father, and he has been shown to almost never be tired or out of breath. His distant personality prevents him from showing restraint or hesitation when he fights, and he is known to target areas that he knows will hurt immensely when struck. He is shown to have no care for injury he causes to others, as his own pain tolerance is high enough to make many believe that he is in some way inhuman. Also during his extensive training he has gained the the ability to use the first seven of the eight gates. After 3 years of an intense training regimen, Ginshen's muscle density and durabilty increased so immensely that he hardly feels the strain of the gates. Ascension Fist- '''After his match in the tournament with Nerai, Ginshen began developing his own martial art's style. His style combined aspects of Gentle Fist and Strong Fist. Taking the precise and aimed movements of Gentle Fist, and combining it with the brute strength and sheer force of Strong Fist. As he clacks the byakugan, and thus can not see the chakra network, he targets pressure points and other weak points in the body instead. When striking pressure points, he does so much damage to the focus and strength behind his strike, that it is highly possible for him to permanently damage the nerves in an area, causing constant pain and making the effected limb or body part useless. '''Bukijustu Having a large portion of his training coming from his mother, Ginshen has spent alot of his time practicing bukijutsu. Rather he carry scrolls, he actually has his seals tattooed onto various parts of his body for easy use. He is known use a variety of weapons, but favors small projectiles that do not carry enough force to fully penetrate his opponents body, and must be forcefully pulled out. He also is knows to use a variation of kunai that splinter upon impact, with each shard stabbing into his opponent, if left untreated these shards could slowly cut through to the victim's internal organs. Each of the shards must be removed from his opponent fairly quickly, or the injuries will become worse and worse as his opponent's own movement causes the shards to go deeper into the body. Ninjutsu Due to neither of his parents being very adept in ninjutsu, almost all ninjutsu that Ginshen currently knows is self-learned. He did however, learn the shuriken shadow clone technique from his mother. He also has use of the basic ninjutsu, such as body flicker, substitution, and shadow clone techniques. Wind Release Ginshen uses wind release almost entirely out of necessity. He uses it to detect vibrations in the air and track opponents and attacks, making up for his lack of sight. While it helps compensate for his lack of sight, it is still very limited. Ginshen is effectively helpless unerwater or in areas where the wind is too fierce for him to control. In areas with a lot of debris in the air (such as a sandstorm), Ginshen's sense can be thrown off as the movement he's trying to track can be lost to the movement of the particles around him. Overtime Ginshen refined his replacement fifth sense to the point that he can sense even the smallest of disturbances in the air, being able to sense even the movements of his opponents muscles. 'Earth Release' Having developed skill in Earth Release by training in Iwagakure, Ginshen managed to give himself a means of delivering even more devastating blows to his opponents. Having trained with the Tsuchikage (a benefit gifted to him due to his status as a hero in the Unity War), Ginshen gained acces to a few very powerful Earth Release techniques. Gaining acces to the techniques that allow him to greatly reduce or increase the weight of an object or himself at will. Battles Ginshen Lee vs Nerai Hyuga. Winner: Nerai Hyuga. Ginshen lee vs Shirou. Winner: Ginshen Lee. Ginshen Lee vs Bruse. Winner: Ginshen Lee. Ginshen Lee vs Karasu Youkai. Winner:Karasu Youkai. Stats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Human Category:Good Category:Lee Family